A Mixed Case
by hotchfan1
Summary: So this is a crossover story between CM and NCIS. Two civilians dead bodies are found. They recently have given birth but there was no sexual intercourse. When the team lands in Norfolk two Marines are kidnap and a Navy Officer is stabbed. That's when Gibbs and his team appear. What's going to happen? A Hotch/Prentiss ship.
1. Chapter 1

_**So here's my new story that's a Crossover with NCIS...hope you like it. It's on the POV of Hotch and Gibbs.**_

_**So I dedicate this story to my Hotchbuddies (Rockie, Thn, Tn, Monks, and Yen and the ego boy too) at the CMREV. Thanks peoples! We need so Skypes soon! Thanks for being my superb furry friends (ps don't have me drug tested. I'm lacking my daily dose of Hotchness)**_

_**I DON'T OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR NCIS IF I DID A LOT OF THINGS WOULDN'T HAD HAPPENED. In CM (JJ nor Prentiss would hadn't been fired for creative reasons and in NCIS Ziva never went back to Mossad.)**_

**Chapter One**

Garcia entered the roundtable room with files in her hands. "The Norfolk PD called they think they might have a serial killer."

"They think they have a serial killer?" Morgan asked.

"So far six women have gone missing." Garcia said clicking the button to show their pictures. "They went missing nine months ago and only two bodies have shown up so far Marjorie Fox and Brenda Wampler."

"They are all blondes."

They are all between the ages of 25 through 28." JJ said.

"Wheels up in thirty." Hotch said getting up from the chair. "Garcia, you're coming with us. You have a go bag ready?"

"Yes G-Man I do."

He walked to his office to grab his go bag and called Jess to let her know that he had a new case and didn't know when he would be returning home.

When he got inside the jet the team was discussing something else that wasn't related with the case.

"Jack hasn't changed his mind though Prentiss." Hotch said.

_I should have not said anything!_ Hotch thought.

"So then I should plan a day with Jack-Jack."

"I should let him know."

Garcia's phone rang and she answered.

"Sir they found another body. It's the body of Cordelia Briggs." Garcia looked preoccupied. "That's not all two Marines women are missing and a Navy Officer was stabbed. He's in the hospital."

As the jet landed and they were getting down Hotch was explaining what to do. "Morgan and JJ go to the crime scene where they found the body. Reid, Garcia, and Rossi go to the Police Department and work on the profile from there. Prentiss you're with me."

Hotch and Prentiss got out of the SUV and walked towards the crime scene where the Navy Officer was stabbed and two women kidnapped.

"What do you think happened? Do you think the Navy Officer had something to do with it?"

"I don't think the Officer had anything to do with it but I just want to check." Hotch responded.

~CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS~

"I'm Agent Hotchner and this is Agent Prentiss. This is a federal investigation with the FBI."

"I'm Agent Gibbs, Agent DiNozzo, Agent McGee and Agent David with NCIS. I understand a Navy Officer Michael Gibbard was stabbed and two Marines are missing Abigail Norstrom and Angelica Bradstone."

Hotch's and Prentiss phones rang at the same time and ended their phone conversation minutes apart.

"The Unsub tried to stab Morgan and to abduct JJ."

"The Attorney General made an interview saying there isn't a serial killer and he's running for office again."

They saw a car coming towards them and the Attorney General got out his car barking orders.

"Who the hell are you?"

Gibbs just stood there watching Hotchner get closer to the Attorney General with anger in his eyes.

"I Am Aaron Hotchner Unit Chief. I am the guy who's going to tell the Attorney General of the United States whether to charge you with obstruction of federal investigation or negligence homicide."

"You don't talk to me like that."

"Get off my crime scene." Hotch said stepping one step closer to him.

Gibbs liked him. He saw the Attorney General walk to his car and drive away.

"Agent Hotchner would you keep me updated on how the case advances?"

"Please call me Hotch. We could work on the case. My team and I are still trying to determine how the Navy Officer got involved in the case."

Hotch and Gibbs exchanged numbers.

"What's the matter dear? You're not worried about us, are you? Because I'm not so there'll be a big stink in the family. So who cares?" Tony said to Emily smiling.

"You're quoting from Sabrina? So here's my number so call me maybe." She said giving him her card and leaving.

Tony kept saying what Emily had replied to him over and over.

"Get over it Tony. It's a song! It's a song not a movie quote." Ziva said extremely annoyed as they walked to their car.

"Whatever." Tony replied.

He really didn't believe they had a connection. The two Marines were blondes. He was really intrigued on how Hotch and his team worked the case.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Hotch out of the corner of his eyes saw Emily's smile. He felt a little twinge of jealousy. There was only silence between them making it a little uncomfortable. His phone rang and he answered putting it on speaker.

"Hotchner."

"Hotch they have given birth recently but there's no sign of activity. What do you want me to do?"

"Send the information to Agent Gibbs and see what he can conclude. Meanwhile we are going to talk to the victim's family. Reid you and Dave go and talk to the other family."

Hotch hung up and noticed that Emily was too quiet.

"Prentiss what's wrong?"

Emily dialed Reid's number.

"Reid, was there something different from the other bodies?"

"Yes her womb was missing."

"But why did he do it on her and not on the others?"

"Em, I think it's like the one you told me about once."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Thanks." She hung up and looked at the window, "we aren't meant to be used and then discarded like peace of trash."

"You know that you can always talk to me. I'm right here."

"Right. Thanks."

They arrived at the recent victim family. They knocked on the door.

"Hello. I'm Agent Hotchner and this is Agent Prentiss with the FBI we have some questions." He said showing off his credentials.

"Come in."

They asked questions of what she liked to do, her hobbies, school, work. The sister got out of the room.

"Ma'am, this is a hard question but I have to make it. Did Brenda had an abortion?"

"No. How can you ask me that? She didn't even have a boyfriend."

"Do you know something?" Hotch asked the sister.

"When we went to Italy to study abroad for a semester she began seeing someone and she got pregnant. She told him and he replied that she wasn't the kind of girl he wanted to get married and have kids. She looked for a Doctor so he could make an abortion."

"Why didn't she tell me? I would have helped her."

"That's what I told her but she was really determined."

"Please find the person that did this to her."

"We will." Emily replied.

"Em, you don't have to go through this alone." He said as they got inside the SUV.

"Hotch, I don't want to talk about it."

They drove to the Police Station in silence.

"What do you got?" Hotch asked the rest of them as they entered and just as he finished the sentence Agent Gibbs and his team entered the room.

"The Navy Officer didn't know them."

"Guys meet Agents Gibbs, McGee, DiNozzo, and David. I said it right?"

"Yes Sir."

"Please call me Hotch. This is my team Agents Morgan, JJ, Reid, Rossi and Technical Analyst Garcia."

They all shook hands.

"Hotch, he's using them to bore his children."

"Prentiss."

"He might be a Doctor."

"What makes you say that Reid?"

"He made a C-Section. He keeps his victims for the whole nine months."

"So how would he get them pregnant?"

"It could be in vitro fertilization." Tony added.

~CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS~

"So what do they have in common?" Hotch asked.

The Detective entered the room. "They found another body."

Hotch gave orders to his team to continue working on the profile while Gibbs and Hotch would go to the crime scene.

A lady entered the Police Station. "My daughter Hailey is missing. She was on the phone with me when I heard a man's voice asking for help. She told him that she wasn't allowed to talk to strangers. That's the last time I heard from her."

"You can talk to the Police Officer right there." The Detective said pointing to the direction he was sending her.

"She's blonde. I've been watching the news all the girls are blondes. Last year she was raped and had an abortion." She said giving her a picture of her daughter.

Hotch and Gibbs after hearing about the girl's disappearance left to go to the crime scene.

"He changed his MO and now he's stabbing them." Hotch said. "She's Jordana Hawks."

"Something triggered him."

They headed back to the Police Station.

"Hotch, they all went to the same bar."

"He might be impotent."

Gibbs was impressed on how they worked. They would go into the Unsub's head and think how he would react to certain things.

"He might be single."

"Garcia, what's wrong?"

"G-Man, what if the Unsub isn't a 'he' but a 'she'?"

"Yes. What if he picks them up and she's the Doctor." Ziva said.

"I still don't get it." Reid said.

"Now I see. He abducts them and she's the one who do the rest." Hotch said.

"She can't have kids! That's why she gets them pregnant with in vitro fertilization with the husband sperms and she's using their womb to conceive. She took Brenda's womb because she believes that she doesn't deserve to be a mother." Prentiss threw the cup she had in her hand in the trash can with vengeance. "Who the hell gave her the right to decide who gets to be a mother?"

"Prentiss," Hotch said trying to stop her.

"I'll talk to her." Rossi said and walked behind Emily.

"JJ did you see his face?" Gibbs asked.

"No. It was so fast. As soon as I saw his knife I kicked him and he ran off." JJ explained.

"I'm sorry I acted irrational." Emily said.

Gibbs saw that Tony was about to say something but Ziva kicked him.

"What was that for?"

"I thought it was a cockroach but it turned out it was only you." Ziva said.

Everyone laughed and Gibbs just smiled.

Ziva's phone rang. "David. Thank you. Gibbs the Navy Officer just died."

"We are ready to give the profile."

The Detective gathered all of his men for the profile

"This is a preliminary profile." JJ stated. "We believe that it's not one Unsub but two. The male abducts blonde girls while the female that is a Doctor does in vitro fertilization."

"She's the Alpha of the two." Prentiss added.

"Be careful anyone who tries to help in an abduction he can be dangerous." Hotch said.

"He killed a Navy Officer who tried to help two persons he abducted." Rossi retorted.

"Be aware and keep your eyes open if you see someone suspicious." Reid implied.

"That's all for right now." Hotch stated.

JJ ordered food. They were all hungry and they were all working on the profile.

"We might as well go undercover." Gibbs said.

"Hotch I can go."

"No Garcia I can't put you in danger besides you're not a field agent."

"Reid and Garcia follow me." Hotch said.

Everyone was perplexed but continued to work in the profile. Gibbs could see that he was very protective of his team.

* * *

**_What did you think of the new chapter? Please read and leave a review! Thanks!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter! hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Chapter Three**

"Hotch what are we doing here?" Reid asked as they entered the grocery store.

"Garcia, I want for you to pick a blonde hair color for Prentiss."

"Oh Sir she won't like it."

"I know Garcia and that's why you're going to look for another hair color that looks similar to her hair color."

"So why did you bring me?"

"So you could pay. I won't leave Garcia alone."

So after Garcia picked the hair colors she passed them to Reid. They waited in line for their turn.

"You're coloring your hair?" The cashier questioned Reid.

"No not me. My Supervisor wants to try something new and besides white hairs started showing already."

Garcia giggled. "I wonder what the Boss will do when he finds out you're telling everybody his secret."

"He'll probably get him drug tested soon." Hotch replied.

They paid and left the store. As they were leaving the parking lot Hotch was looking at his reflection. "Reid, I don't have any white hairs."

"I was just improvising."

They arrived at the Police Station.

"Emily, you're going undercover tonight at the same place the victims went to." Hotch said giving her the bag.

"Hotch, I…"

"This is not a battle of wills Prentiss. It's an order. I can't put JJ in danger again. Garcia doesn't have the training."

If it was to Hotch he wouldn't send anyone of his team undercover. But who was he fooling he really didn't want to send her.

"Oh it's going to suck."

"I'll help you." JJ said.

Garcia, Emily, JJ and Ziva headed to the restroom. Forty-five minutes later the ladies came out of the restroom. He felt speechless for a few seconds.

"We are all going to be there." He said passing out the ear buds.

"I know Hotch." Emily replied.

"Well, let's get going." Hotch said and turning around he started walking towards the door. "Garcia, keep looking."

"All play no fun."

"Garcia, you'll be able to hear everything."

"I was improvising."

"Improvising my…brains!" he said walking out smiling following the rest of the team.

When they got to the bar they inspected the ear bugs that they were all working properly. Hotch called Garcia and checked if hers was working.

"Yes positive sir."

Hotch noticed that Emily had changed from pants to a skirt. No it was a mini skirt that left him breathless. From where he sat he had a perfect view of her and the surroundings. All of his team and Gibbs team were in strategic points.

Emily and Ziva were at the bar waiting for a table.

"Hello ladies. Why are you lonely?"

"We are just having a girl moment. Why are you lonely?" Emily asked.

"I'm waiting for my friend." He said looking at his watch. "We work with the FBI."

"Hmm." Emily said drinking from her drink. "What Department are you in?"

"We work with the Hostage Rescue Team."

The two ladies eyed each other.

"So who's your Commander?" Emily asked.

"Danny Coulson."

"That's impossible. Danny's is the former Deputy Assistant Director of the FBI." Ziva said, "besides, if you worked with the Hostage Rescue Team you would recognize me."

~CM~NCIS~CM~NCIS~CM~NCIS~

"We just got transferred to HRT."

"That's a lie."

"You don't know."

"Yes I do because I know the current Commander of HRT. Commander Charles Pierce."

He just walked away.

"I'm going for water." Prentiss said getting up.

Gibbs noticed that Hotch kept looking everywhere.

"He's here already." Gibbs said paying attention to his surroundings.

"I can feel it too." Hotch replied.

Emily was waiting for her drink.

"Hi. Are you alone?"

"How can you define alone?"

"Well, I mean accompanied by a man."

"Oh no I come with friends."

"Tell me are you the only blonde?"

"He's the Unsub." Hotch whispered.

"No. There's my other friend but she's a fake. She just dyed her hair yesterday night but her hair looks so natural while mine looks like a fake." She said getting a strand of her hair.

"Can I meet your friends?" he asked.

"Yes of course."

They walked towards their table and Ziva was sitting down looking bored.

"I know what you're thinking and be careful Ziva." Gibbs said.

"I see you brought a friend. What's his name?"

The Unsub gave her an unfriendly glare. "Where's your other friend?"

"Oh our supervisor called and said she left an incomplete…" Ziva said like if she had forgotten, "report."

Gibbs and Hotch laughed.

"Sometimes our boss can be a royal pain." Emily replied.

Ziva got her phone and acted like if she had received a message and got up from her chair. "We need to get going. The Royal pain needs us back at work. Our friend lost our report."

"Can't wait till morning? I'm having a lot of fun."

"Sorry but he needs to return the report by tomorrow at 8 am."

"Well, my friend we have to go."

"Morgan, are you ready?" Hotch asked.

"I'm ready Hotch."

"DiNozzo are you?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes Boss."

Hotch and Gibbs got up from the table and started walking towards the exit.

"Hey are you leaving?" a lady asked grabbing Hotch by the hand.

"Yes."

"It's so bad. I've been watching you all night why are so alone?"

"I'm not alone my girlfriend is here. We like to sit in different places."

"If I were her I wouldn't let you out of my sight."

As in clue Ziva walked up to Hotch. "We are ready to go now." She looked at the brunette from up and down, "who is she?"

"I'm just someone who is interested in him."

"Well, disinterest yourself. He's already taken."

Hotch managed a smile and excused himself. Hotch, Ziva and Gibbs walked out of the place. They had agreed to meet at the hotel.

"Baby Girl, did you get the picture I sent you?"

"Yes I did."

"What if the wife is blonde?" Ziva asked.

"Let me work on something." Garcia said working some magic. "Yes all of the victims look alike same facial expressions."

* * *

_**What did you think? Please read and REVIEW! **_

_**Million thanks to jenny crum and 123a456e for their reviews! YOU MAKE THIS GIRLIE GIRL DO A HAPPY DANCE!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**so here's another chapter...did I mention is eight chapters long? Sorry but at the moment of writing my brain got a freeze...but soon I'll be doing another crossover story with more chapters...thanks!**_

**Chapter Four**

"It's getting late and we should probably get some sleep. We meet tomorrow at seven. Prentiss, I need to talk to you."

The rest of the team headed to their rooms. Gibbs team had already left.

"Hotch, I'm sorry I gave you a hard time earlier today."

"No I understand your dislike towards undercover. I wanted to apologize for my behavior today. I might guess that the Unsub might try to kidnap JJ again. I'm I a royal pain?"

"You want me to keep an eye on JJ. We were just improvising."

"Yes. Improvising…hmm! Good night. Thanks."

After a few more minutes they walked to their rooms. How he wished they wouldn't work on the same team and he wasn't her superior to be able to tell her how he felt.

He entered his room and dialed Jessica's number.

"Jess, how's Jack? Is he sleeping?"

"He's doing good Aaron. Yes he's already sleeping. Do you want me to wake him up?"

"No let him sleep."

"Aaron, you need to rest. I imagine tomorrow is going to be a long day. I'll tell Jack you called him. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Jess."

He got ready to sleep got himself in the bed but only to find himself tossing and turning unable to sleep. What would he be able to do to keep the team safe? He didn't want to think of the worst case scenarios he already knew the answer.

When Hotch finally managed to get some sleep his alarm started beeping. It was already time to wake up. He got out of bed and took a cold shower and got ready. He didn't feel like having breakfast but headed down either way.

He was getting into the elevator when he heard someone called out his name.

"Hotch, wait for me." Emily said.

Hotch stepped in the middle of the elevator trying to hold it open for Emily. He let her walked in.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I couldn't sleep last night."

"Prentiss, you're not late I'm heading down for breakfast."

"Oh. I thought it was already seven."

He wanted to steal a kiss but that was inappropriate after all she was his subordinate.

"It can happen even to the best. Are you having breakfast?" he asked as the elevator door opened and he let her go out first.

"I don't know probably something light."

They walked through the lobby towards the lounge room talking about the case. He got cereals and a banana while he noticed that Emily just got a yogurt.

"No coffee?" She asked.

"I'll wait till it's time to go."

Few minutes later everyone started coming one by one.

"I'm glad everyone is here together and I just have to say it once." She said turning around, "I'm pregnant again!"

"JJ, congratulations!" Emily said giving her a hug.

"Congratulations." Hotch said and everyone looked at how serious he looked, "I shouldn't had put you in danger."

"Hotch, you wouldn't have known." JJ replied. "Besides, we are okay."

"Yes probably I didn't know he was going to be there but I knew that he was looking for blondes."

Their conversation stopped short when the Detective arrived.

"Giselle Prestwick's body was found. This time she was found in a trash can."

"Has someone being reported missing?"

"Not that I know of."

"What made him change his dumping?"

"Could it be that I rejected him?" Emily questioned.

"Let's get going then. I don't think so Prentiss." As they were leaving the parking lot Hotch's phone rang.

"Hotchner."

"Hotch, a Navy Officer has gone missing. She's blonde."

~CM~NCIS~CM~NCIS~CM~NCIS~

"We are in our way to the Police Department." Hotch said.

Gibbs didn't know how would tell him best way was just saying it up front. "There's something you should know the missing Navy Officer she resembles your Agent."

"Agent Prentiss?" Hotch said his voice sounding tense.

"No Agent Jareau. My team is already working on finding out more on her."

"Thank you." Hotch replied.

Gibbs noticed that Hotch was the kind of person that would put himself in danger to protect his team especially if that person was Prentiss. He couldn't blame him he himself had problems with rule number 12. He almost lost Kate for the second time to Ali he took his chance and now he was happily married to her and were expecting their third child.

His phone began ringing. "Gibbs."

"Boss, her name is Kirsten Bass." Tony said.

"Gibbs, she has a two month old." Ziva added.

"I'm on my way to Norfolk get there fast." Gibbs said.

Gibbs would try everything to bring that Navy Officer to her baby.

"The Unsub he's white about 5'7 tall and abducting young women especially blondes." Hotch stated.

"He's wife is his partner."

"So what else do you do?" Gibbs asked. "Do you all just wait?"

"We continue working on the profile and or wait for someone to call about something they saw."

"Gibbs, sorry we're late but a friend of the Navy Officer stopped us to tell us that she had a miscarriage a week after joining the Navy."

"What's her name?" Hotch asked.

"Kirsten Sir." Garcia said before anyone else replied.

"What else do you know?" Gibbs asked.

Garcia and McGee started working on their laptops.

"Boss, she's a single mom." McGee said.

"She has a clean record, she's the best at what she does, and there are only phone calls to her mother and the Daycare and some friends nothing out of the ordinary." Garcia said.

"Boss everything she said is everything I found out." McGee said.

"So there's someone more intelligent than you McEnvy?" Tony asked.

"No movie quotes DiNozzo?" Emily asked mischievously.

"It seems to me that they have you figured out." McGee answered. "So what made the Unsub change?"

"Is it me or she looks familiar?" Emily asked. "I mean she resembles JJ by a lot but I think I have seen her somewhere else but I don't know where."

Garcia and McGee started looking.

"She was last seen coming out alone from the bar we went last night." McGee answered.

"This son of gun is playing games with us!" Hotch exploded. "Clearly all of his victims resemble each other one way or another but now he changed why?"

"Hotch, what if he got tired of the wife telling him what to do and he's the one that is in charge of their business." Morgan said.

"JJ was the only person that has gotten away from his grasp." Emily.

"He's now obsessed with JJ." Hotch added looking pensive.

"I have an idea!" Garcia said and started working on her laptop.

"What do you have in mind?" Morgan asked.

"Don't interrupt." Garcia stated.

McGee moved closer to her. "What if instead of this use this?"

"Perfect."

"They are abducting women who resemble each other. They use them as a means to have children…" McGee started explaining.

"In English McGee." Gibbs stated.

"What McGee is trying to say is that they're trying to pass them as their children. So they need to look like the mother." Garcia said picking up the paper from the printer. "So they have to resemble her."

"That's brilliant baby girl." Morgan said.

It was already going to be noon and they had nothing new about the case.

"Is anybody here hungry?" Hotch asked.

* * *

_**What did you think of the story? Please read and REVIEW!**_

_**I'm so happy people are liking my story and are adding me/story to their favorites! Thanks to the reviews of jenny crum, MindFullofStories, ladybugsmomma and 123a456a (I'm happy that you're happy!) I'm really glad you're liking my stories!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so what you all been waiting for...here's the new chapter!**

**Chapter Five**

"Am I in fault he abducted this girl because I defended myself?"

"JJ…" Hotch began to say.

"It's the fact that you were the only one that got away. The fact that you defended yourself and got away made the difference."

"JJ it's not your fault." Ziva added. "In his mind it's like you woke him up from a coma."

"How many kids are they planning to have?" Morgan asked.

"Oh my sweet pumpkin I don't have a clue but you're the profiler do the math." Garcia said.

"Jeez Garcia I could have some help." Morgan added.

The food arrived and everyone picked up their orders. They were all sitting down ready to eat and discuss more about the case when they heard a distress call of help.

"Please help me. I escaped my abductors." Hailey said between sobs.

"Are you okay? Do you need medical treatment?" Rossi asked.

"Yes I'm doing okay." She said between sobs. "I don't know how I even managed to escape but if it hadn't been for one of the girls."

"Can you give us a sketch of the man and woman?" Hotch asked.

"You don't need the woman you already have her." She said pointing towards the picture Garcia and McGee had made.

The girl gave them the description of the Unsub.

"JJ, request a media conference we are ready to give out the profile to the public."

"Dave and Reid you're with me." Hotch said walking towards the media.

"This is the sketch of the couple we are looking for. We believe that they kidnap blonde women between the ages of 25 through 34." Dave said.

"They keep them so they could bore his children." Reid stated.

"By no means try and stop him from abducting. He's extremely dangerous."

"How dangerous he is?" a reporter asked.

"He will kill if someone stands between his intended victim and him."

"So what do you suggest we should do if we see him?"

"Call the Norfolk PD." Dave answered.

"Thank you for coming." Hotch said.

They walked back to where the girl was.

At that moment Hailey glanced up to look at JJ. "You're the girl Mike that's his name was talking about. I can see why."

"Me? Why me?"

"When the girls reach the last 7th month and beginning of the 8th month they move them to a different room. Monica was checking everything was okay when he knocked on the door."

"What does that mean?"

"It means he couldn't get the job done. Monica makes all the new girls watch when she's doing the fertilization and he's always there too. She was going to start when the bell rang letting her know one of the girls was having contractions. She left and he began talking about what had happened that day. He seemed to be somewhere else."

"So why would she abduct two girls on the same day?" Prentiss asked.

"What did he said happened?" JJ asked.

"He said, 'Monica's eyes wouldn't even compare to her blue serene eyes. You could get lost in them.' We aren't supposed to know each other's names when he kidnap the latest girl her eyes are almost like yours. It depends on how many kids the girl has."

"Did he said something else or did something else?" Hotch asked.

"He said something about a bar and he saw a blonde and a brunette but something odd happened. Monica tried to do what she always does but he didn't let her. He hit her. The other girls were shocked and explained that he got exasperated with her but he never laid a hand on her."

"He not only noticed JJ but Emily too." Ziva added.

Hotch was feeling angry. He shouldn't have put them on danger.

"Hotch, we have to move." Morgan said.

"He probably moved out already."

"It's possible he could move the girls that are barely pregnant but he can't move one of them."

~CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS~

"What do you mean?" Tony asked.

"One of the girls has to be bedridden till she gives birth. She almost had a miscarriage."

"Morgan is right we have to move." Hotch said. "Garcia look for Gynecologist Doctors that are women and blonde."

"There's twenty Sir."

"Now narrow it down by residing in Norfolk." Dave said.

"There are ten."

"What about late 20's early 30's?" Gibbs asked.

"There are five." Garcia replied.

"Narrow it down by married." Morgan said.

"There are three."

"What about no children?"

"There's two G-Man."

"What if she has her office closed?" Ziva questioned.

"Ha Girl, you nailed it. Monica Garrett she closed her office eight months ago with the excuse of her pregnancy is of high risk. I've sent you all the address to your phones."

"Thank Baby Girl. Now Hotch how is going to work out."

"We paired up. Gibbs you're with Dave. Reid you're with McGee. Morgan you're with me. Tony you're with JJ and Ziva you're with Emily."

"Hotch, if you're planning on having JJ protected I must tell you that Ziva is better for that role."

"Are you sure?" Hotch asked.

"Yes." Tony answered.

"Hotch, she was a Mossad Officer. She's a trained assassin." Prentiss added. "Believe me in better hands she wouldn't be."

"Okay then. Ziva you're with JJ and Tony you're with Emily."

Both teams walked out of the Police Department towards the address Garcia had sent to their phones.

"JJ, by no means I want you inside the house before I tell you to. Do you understand?" Hotch said.

"Hotch, yes I understand but it's something I'm not completely in agreement."

"JJ, that's an order."

When they got there everyone got out of the cars outside the home address.

"FBI open the door." Hotch stated.

No one came to the door. Hotch nodded to Morgan and kicked the door to open. The teams entered the house and checked the upper rooms first.

"There's no one upstairs." Morgan said.

They started looking in the first floor rooms. Reid and McGee opened a door and inside the room where the two Marines. On the other hand Rossi and Gibbs opened the door and found the rest of the girls. The team heard screams. They all ran to where the screams were coming from.

They opened the door and Amelia Gonz was already going into labor.

"Mike Garrett, you're under arrest for the kidnappings and murders."

He tried to run but JJ appeared on the door.

"Are you trying to run away?"

Morgan pushed him to the wall and cuffed him. They waited till Amelia had her baby to arrest Monica. Monica tried sticking a needle to herself when Emily kicked her.

"No you're not! You're going to pay for this. For a reason you were never a mother." Emily said as she was cuffing her. "You're under arrest for kidnappings and murders."

They stated to them their Miranda Rights even if they didn't need them.

"Whoa where did you learn to kick butt like that?" Tony asked Emily flirty.

She stopped and turned around to face him and smiled. "That's my secret ingredient."

As Tony began to think of what to say she turned around to walk towards the SUV.

"You wouldn't mind sharing the secret ingredient with me right?" Tony asked.

"Ha only in your dreams DiNozzo!" She replied as she opened the passenger door of the SUV where Hotch was already waiting for her.

"Come on DiNozzo! You're not even her type!" Ziva stated.

"Liar!" Tony stated.

"Ziver's not lying DiNozzo!" Gibbs said and then smiled.

* * *

**_So how did you like the chapter? Please read and don't forget to leave a REVIEW!_**

**_Thanks again to 123a456a, jenny crum and ladybugsmomma for your reviews!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**So here's the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it!**_

**Chapter Six**

Hotch didn't much like the flirting between Agent DiNozzo and Prentiss but he couldn't do anything about it. He could say something if interfered with her job but not if it was personal. His phone began to ring. He checked who it was.

"Hey how are you?"

"I miss you!"

"I miss you more! Hey guess what? The case is almost over! If we finish here we could go and eat some ice cream. What do you think of that?"

"Yes. I would love that Daddy! We could invite Aunt Emmy!"

"I don't know about that but I got to go okay."

"Okay. Bye Daddy!"

Hotch hung up the phone.

"Hotch are you dating?" JJ asked all excitedly.

"No." he replied.

"Yes he is. He answered rather quickly." Reid stated.

"For your information that was Jack not a love conquest." He said looking at the street. "Besides, I shouldn't be giving you explanations of my private life."

"Ha. There it is! He's in love. Em, what do you think about that?" JJ asked.

"Hm. That it is not of my business as Hotch says." She said looking out through the window.

They arrived at the Police Department to question the Unsubs.

"Why did you try to kill a Federal Agent?" Gibbs asked.

There was no answer.

"Why did you try to kidnap a Federal Agent?" Hotch asked.

There was no answer. Hotch was getting tired of asking and having no answers. They headed towards the door.

"He's not talking." Hotch said.

"We are having the same over here." Morgan said walking towards them.

They left them alone for a few minutes while they weighed how they were going to approach them. Emily walked towards them with a baby on her hands.

"You know that we have their DNA right? We could prove he is the father. But the problem will be proving her." Emily stated.

"How did I not think of that!" Hotch said.

"What are you talking about?" Gibbs asked.

"She's the one that wanted to have kids. He was always doing what he was told to do."

"Hotch, we can't understand what you're talking about." Emily said.

"Gibbs, could Ziva help me out?"

"Yes."

"Motherhood suits you well." Tony said getting there. "I must warn you Hotch Ziva's questioning skills are deadly."

Ziva and JJ walked towards them. "Amelia and baby are doing well. Her parents are with her at this moment. She's keeping the baby."

"I'm looking for Agent Prentiss."

"Excuse me. That must be Brenda's mother."

"She comes for the baby?"

"Yes she's keeping her."

Emily walked towards Mrs. Wampler and gave her the baby girl. All of both teams got closer to look and witnessed Emily trying to contain the tears.

"She's naming the baby after me and Brenda." Emily said. "What she did that witch it's horrible!"

Emily walked away and Hotch followed her.

"Hotch, why did she do that? Why did she robbed them of that moment?"

"I don't know! Do you want to talk?"

"Hotch, I've never questioned my decision of what I did till now. Did I made the right decision by having the abortion?"

"That's something you need to answer." He said and gave her a hug.

"My baby would be 26 years old this year if I hadn't aborted her."

"Em, don't go there."

"Thanks Hotch."

"You're welcomed Prentiss."

~CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS~

Gibbs might have guessed what that was about but didn't say a word about it.

"So what now? We wait till they want to talk?" Ziva asked.

"No you're going in but first I want to try something else. We switch Morgan with me and Gibbs and me with Monica." Hotch stated.

Hotch and Gibbs entered the interrogation room where Monica was.

"Why did you do all those things to those girls?" Hotch asked.

There was no answer.

"Why did you kill them? So they couldn't be mothers?" Gibbs asked.

There was no answer.

"Hotch, how many years are for kidnapping and murder?" Gibbs asked.

"Let me see. There were ten women kidnapped and half of them were dead. Probably it might be between life in prison or lethal injection whichever suits the jury and the judge."

"So why are we trying to get a confession? That's not our problem anymore." Gibbs said.

"You're right. Why bother?"

"I don't know! But what happens to the children?"

"I think they go to their mother's family."

They totally ignored her protests and walked towards the door and got out.

"She didn't care if she went to jail for life or the lethal injection." Reid said.

"She didn't answer this time too." McGee said.

"But when they mentioned the kids going to their mother's family that's when she goes crazy." Ziva said.

"What now?" JJ asked.

"We wait for a few minutes."

"What if we don't get any confession?" Emily asked.

"There's enough evidence to convict them." Hotch answered. "The bodies showed that they had given birth and there was no sexual intercourse. They still got the girls and Amelia."

"If we need a confession how are we going to do it?" McGee asked.

"We do it by improvising." Hotch stated. "He's being doing what she has asked him to do."

"That changed when he tried to abduct me." JJ stated.

"Not really." Tony replied.

"Why do say that?" Emily asked.

"When we were putting him in the car he seemed like if he wanted to cry." Tony replied.

"Okay so Morgan and Ziva enter. He might be intimidated by Ziva at some point I want Ziva alone." Hotch stated.

Morgan and Ziva entered the room.

"I told her that it was my house my rules." Morgan said.

"Yeah, that's what you all say."

"What are you implying?"

"I'm not implying anything. I'm just stating the truth." Ziva said sitting down in the chair, "what are we doing here?"

"You ask me? You're the one they gave the orders to not me." Morgan replied.

"Are we their toys or what?" Ziva asked him.

"No but we have a task to do."

"Don't tell me what to do! I can do it and just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I can't do it!" Ziva said.

They noticed that he was starting to get up.

"So do it yourself!" Morgan stated and walked towards the door.

"I will." She looked at the Unsub. "And you sit down."

"I won't."

"Do you want to sit on your own free will," she said getting up from the chair and walked towards him, "or you want me to sit you down?"

He sat quietly down. There was a knock on the door and the door opened up.

"She's talking now." JJ said.

"Hey aren't you supposed to ask me questions but if it's going to be her it's fine with me."

"Don't hey me and this is a conversation between A and B and C is meaningless so keep it shut."

* * *

**_So what did you all think? Please read and don't forget to REVIEW!_**

**_THANKS ONCE AGAIN TO THE ONES WHO LEFT A REVIEW! -jenny crum, 123a456a, ladybugsmomma, and MindFullofStories!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**So here's another chapter...hope you enjoy it!**_

**Chapter Seven**

Hotch was impressed by Ziva's interrogation technique.

"And she's not even lost her patience with him." Tony said.

Hotch, Tony, and Gibbs were in the room watching the interrogation.

"Like I was saying she's saying it's his fault they are in this mess. If he hadn't pressure her to have kids and that it was his idea when they found out she couldn't have kids."

"I want a lawyer."

Ziva got up from the chair and pushed the table against him. "Can't men understand when a woman says she's having an important conversation it doesn't not mean for them to get mixed up!"

"We don't want him dead," she looked at him and added, "before his court appearance."

"I will talk. It wasn't my idea but Moni's idea! She said that she needed girls that looked like her. She told me to kidnap that she would do the rest."

"And you would kill them after they gave birth." JJ added.

"No. No. No. That was all her. She would put a needle and let air into her veins. My job was only to kidnap them."

"You're her accomplice and there's a Spanish saying, 'Tanto peca el que mata la vaca como el que le agarra la pata." Ziva said.

"That's a good one." JJ answered.

"Huh?"

Ziva shook her head. "As bad to steal a horse as it is to stand by and look on."

"Exactly." JJ said when she noticed his face white as a sheet.

JJ and Ziva walked out of the interrogation room.

"He's now admitting some but she's not." Morgan said. "Well, done in there."

"He was pushing my nerves in there." Ziva said.

"It's buttons not nerves." Tony said.

"Whatever English is not my first language." Ziva stated and looked at Hotch. "I want to try something but I'll be needing JJ."

"What do you want to do?" Hotch asked.

"If I told you, you wouldn't accept."

"Why me?"

"Because it was for you that he hit her and the first time he had defiled her. I want some response from her."

"I'm in." JJ stated and made puppy eyes to Hotch.

Hotch took a deep breath and nodded. JJ and Ziva entered the interrogation room where Emily was interrogating her.

"He's blaming himself." Ziva said.

"Well, what a selfish husband would he be right? What is she doing here?"

"Well, I am a Federal Agent."

"So why do you give a lot of importance that she's here?"

"Look at her eyes! They're freaky!"

"That may be for you but for a lot of other people my eyes are 'serene blue' they almost could get lost in them."

"Yeah well they're blind!"

Emily got up from the chair.

"You'll take over right? I need a break."

"You know what? I need one too." Ziva said.

Morgan opened the door. "He changed his confession. Now he's saying that she did it all by herself. All he did was hit her and something about running away with serene blue eye girl."

"That sounds so selfish to me." JJ said.

"Yeah it sounded too good to be true!" Ziva said.

"It's you right? The one he hit me for?"

"I don't know! I'm not the one he's married to him you are."

Monica started to get up.

"You're not even pretty."

~CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS~

"Sit down!" Morgan yelled.

Across the room everyone was quiet. Gibbs out of the corner of his eye he saw that Hotch was ready to burst open the door.

"Wait. The good part hasn't started." Gibbs said.

"She's about to squish my team."

"You haven't seen Ziva's bad temper yet." Tony stated.

Meanwhile in the other room Monica was getting angrier by the minute and Ziva was losing her patience and walked towards Monica shoved her into the seat.

"We aren't asking you if you want to sit down. We are ordering you to sit down!"

"It's their word against mine!"

"Don't worry. We will find out." Morgan stated.

Emily started laughing. "Now I understand why you can't have kids! You got pregnant when you were what 20? Probably the same time you entered the medical career. I bet you were having an affair with a married man. He didn't want to leave his wife for you. Am I getting closer?"

By Monica's looks it looked like Emily was getting the facts right.

"I think I am. You were having a miscarriage and went to a Doctor who I believe wasn't that good because not only did he couldn't save your baby but by mistake he removed your womb without telling you. When you noticed that you didn't have your menstrual cycle you went with a gynecologist he/she told you that you didn't have your uterus."

"Okay. No more please."

"You met Mike in your second semester. You shoved him away few times and he kept coming back. You told him that you would never give him children he was okay with that but something changed. Most importantly you wanted that child."

"He was a really piece of garbage. He made a lot of promises like an idiot I fell for them. When I told him I was pregnant he laughed and walked away. I wanted to kill that Doctor so bad. Once I received my Doctorate I looked for him and removed his parts. He wanted to sue me and I said to him feel free to do it but just remember that he didn't have a title anymore. Mike was always sweet."

"What happened?"

"His sisters always made fun of me for not having kids. They kept telling me that I wasn't woman enough."

"That's when you started with your idea of kidnapping? Why didn't you try adopting?"

"Her political family making fun of her because she couldn't have a biological kid would end up laughing at the idea of adoption and or hating the kid." JJ answered.

"Yes. At one time they made me so angry one of them was four weeks pregnant. She told me that I didn't know what pain was when having a kid. I replied that indeed I didn't know but I knew what it felt to have a miscarriage. To know that the baby I was waiting for and that my arms would never hold the my baby. The next morning she came out crying informing that she had lost the baby."

"What did that made you feel?" Ziva asked.

"I just didn't care anymore."

"Did you hurt them while they were with you?"

"No. I never did. There's my confession. Yes I did the invitro fertilization, killed them and dispose of the body. Mike only kidnapped them."

After the confession the cops entered the room to take her to her cellar and the process would begin.

"Thank you for letting us work the case with you. It was a privilege." Gibbs said.

"You are welcomed."

"I think this is the time where we head home."

Gibbs hit him in the back of the head. "You think DiNozzo?"

"Boss, I definitely missed those!"

Emily had walked to the fax machine and asked for a manila folder and was walking back to the group.

"Hotch, I know this isn't the appropriate moment for it but I already had talked to Strauss about it." She said handing him the manila folder and he opened it. "I'm requesting a transfer to another office. I might take Clyde's offer but I'm not sure but first I will take a leave of absence for a week."

Everyone was in shock. Gibbs noticed the look on Hotch and he recognized it.

"It starts right after this case was solved."

"Yes. I told Strauss that I would be sending my report as soon as possible." She said trying to contain the tears. "I already have my ticket. My flight takes off in three hours."

Everybody said goodbye to Emily and saw her walk through the doors. Twenty minutes later they still couldn't move from the same spot.

"Why are you still doing here?" Dave asked.

"Dave is not that easy." He said.

* * *

**_What did you think of it? Did you liked it? Please read and don't forget to leave a review!_**

**_THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS: ladybugsmomma, 123a456a and MindFullofStories and THANKS TO andrewjeeves for adding my story to favorites and to follow my story. THANKS TO Naley2009 to adding my story to favorites!_**

**_I really appreciated! So waiting for season Premieres of my two fave shows! GO GIBBS! GO HOTCH!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**So here's the last chapter! So hope you enjoy! I'm thinking of something new keep on alert.**_

_**So this chapter is dedicated to two magnificent beautiful ladies that helped me out with this chapter! THANKS YEN AND MONKS! **_

_**YEN: thanks for answering all of my questions! Ha you were extra helpful! loves ya lots!**_

_**MONKS: (look at the bottom if I tell right now I will be spilling the beans out). Loves ya lots! **_

**Chapter Eight**

"Go before it's too late!" Gibbs stated.

"Why not? Jack loves 'Emmy' you are no longer her boss. I've seen you dance around each other. You even looked miserable when she 'died.' Please do us a favor and go for her."

He didn't waste any minute and got his things and walked out and dialed Jess number and explained everything. He had an idea where Emily was going. He headed to the airport and bought his ticket to Sri Lanka. When his plane landed he looked all over the airport for her. He walked outside and he saw her.

"Emily!"

Emily turned around and saw surprise in her eyes and they walked to each other.

"Hotch, what are you doing here?"

"I'm following you to bring you this." He said giving her a box. "I was going to give it to you when we landed back in Quantico but you beat me with your transfer papers."

"You're crazy."

"I love you Emily Prentiss."

She smiled. "I love you too Aaron Hotchner."

They were walking to nowhere in particular. "It's beautiful here. Let's enjoy. It would be beautiful to get married in a place like this."

Hotch just nodded with his head. They sat in the bench and talked for hours. She excused herself to go to the bathroom and he started making some calls and send E-Mails from his phone.

They headed towards a restaurant to eat. They were starving. Hotch's phone began to beep few times and he just smiled. He knew that she still wanted to know what was he thinking but he wasn't about to give his surprise.

"I feel so tired." Emily said.

"We could head out to the hotel if you want to."

"Yes please." Emily said.

Hotch paid for their meals and headed out to grab a taxi that could take them to their hotel in Galle. From Colombo to Galle wasn't long. They were amazed at how beautiful Sri Lanka was. The next morning he got down for breakfast and his phone began to ring with texts and he smiled. He was ready with his surprise for Emily.

"You are really secretive."

"Emily Prentiss, would you marry us?" Jack asked her from behind her and stopping right in front of her.

"Yes."

"What if we get married here?" Hotch questioned.

"Are you crazy?"

"No you said it yourself you would like to get married here."

"Wait, what about the team?"

"Emily, don't worry for us. We are so happy to be here for you guys."

"Aaron, you're leaving me speechless."

"Emily, I hope you're not forgetting one person that loves you more than your future husband and carried you for nine months!"

"Mama!" Emily exclaimed.

After a happy reunion they all parted different ways. The Girls all went looking for dresses and the guys went looking for rings and arrange everything at the registry office.

Hotch's heart seemed to work on double shift. He was as nervous as the day he got married with Haley. They all had agreed to meet at the beach.

The wedding was taking place the next day in the afternoon. The following day they were getting ready. The guys got ready and headed to Colombo first. He was getting nervous by the minute. When the girls got there with his beautiful bride he was now the one speechless.

After Hotch and Prentiss signed the papers they all headed back to Galle and have dinner at the restaurant and spent the time with family.

"I have one more surprise for you Em."

"What is it?"

Hotch got an envelope from his suite and handed it to her and to see her smile was a happy moment for him.

"Hotch, thanks for the two weeks! Congratulations!" Morgan said. "You mistreat her and I'll hunt you down!"

"It wasn't as much for you but for us." Hotch replied, "and before Garcia says something about tracking me down I'll cherish her."

"Aaron, I can't believe it! To Perth, Australia? You really have lost your mind!" Prentiss stated.

"It's all for you! For a long time it has only been you and I know you've wanted to go to Australia. We leave tomorrow morning."

"Daddy, I want to stay with Aunt JJ and Henry."

He looked at JJ.

"I'll take care of him. Go and have fun with your bride."

"Thanks everyone!" Hotch and Prentiss said at the same time.

~CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS~

"Boss, Director Vance is waiting for you in his office he said it was urgent." DiNozzo said as he saw Gibbs step outside the elevator.

_I wonder if it has something to do with the new changes he was talking about_ Gibbs thought. He walked towards the stairs to go to Director Vance's office.

"Today you get a new member." Director Vance said giving him a file.

Gibbs grabbed the file from Vance's extended arm and he opened it read it and returned it back. "I suppose I should go and check if the new Agent is already here."

He could hear Tony talking and someone else voice his new team member.

"Did you get lost? The FBI is not here."

"She's not lost DiNozzo. Agent Hotchner is starting to work with us now."

Ziva got out of her desk zone. "You got married to Hotch?"

"Yes and I never said thank you about the bar."

"She's taken." DiNozzo stated.

"When did it happen?" Ziva asked. "You're really welcomed. I noticed your look and I knew that you to belonged together!"

"What are you talking about?" Tony asked.

Emily and Ziva totally ignored Tony. Gibbs just smiled at that.

"While I had put on my transfer and leave of absence and I was already in Sri Lanka. I couldn't believe when he called out my name in the airport. The next day all the team was there."

"When did you get back? Did you go to India too? India is beautiful too!"

"We just got back yesterday morning no we didn't go to India. From Sri Lanka we went to Australia."

"How do you know all of this?" DiNozzo asked Ziva.

"I lived on the Middle East. I have friends that live on that area Tony."

Ziva showed Emily all the Naval Yard. They returned back to their working area.

"That over there is where the Director's office is and MTAC. MTAC is where we do video chats with let's say 'important people.'"

"So what did you do in Australia?" Tony asked.

"We did what any newlyweds do in their honeymoon. Tony."

"Oh."

"So why aren't you married?" Emily asked Tony.

"I don't know. I think I haven't met the perfect match." Tony answered.

"If you're looking for perfect that's not happening DiNozzo!"

"But you found Mr. Perfect." DiNozzo added.

"He's not perfect but he's a good person." Emily replied. "Gibbs, how's Kate?"

"She's doing fine. She's seven months pregnant and everything is fine." Gibbs answered.

"You know Kate?" Abby questioned walking from the elevator.

"Yes. While I was 'dead' the only form of entertainment I had was playing online scrabble with Kate and 'cheetobreath.' JJ worked in the Pentagon that's how we know each other."

She began to arrange her things when she received a text. _Ladies night today! Meet us at Garcia's apartment. Much love JJ._ She replied, _bring it on. It's ok if I bring new girls?_ A minute had passed before she received a text. _Yeah._

Emily looked up and everyone was staring at her. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No we are just wondering if you heard what Tony said."

"No. What did he said?"

"I didn't say anything!" Tony stated.

"He said that your husband keeps tabs on you."

Emily got up from her chair and walked right into Tony and pointed into his chest. "One it's my business two he's not like that and three it wasn't him. Abby and Ziva there's an invitation for tonight."

"What about us?" Tony asked.

"Speak for yourself." McGee said.

"It's only for girls. Abby you would love Pen."

"Yes you would." McGee and Ziva said at the same time.

They all agreed on going. Gibbs couldn't understand why they need to chat about or was it gossip? Either way he couldn't understand it.

Emily got her phone out and dialed someone's phone. "Hey, girls night tonight. You wanna go? Garcia's place. I can pick you up." she extended her phone to Gibbs.

"Gibbs."

"Hey you really don't mind right? You can take care of the twins right? Please. Jet, please."

Gibbs smiled. "Yes. It's all right I can take care of the twins." He hung up and gave the phone back to Emily.

"Thanks Gibbs!" Ziva said.

He saw that McGee, DiNozzo, Ziver and Abby help Emily up.

"So are we calling you 'Hotch' now?" Tony asked.

"Oh no Hotch is my husband I am Emily."

"It's time to go home." He said getting up from his desk. "Have fun tonight Girls! Keep your phones turned on."

* * *

**_What did you think of the last chapter? Please read and REVIEW!_**

**_THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO LEFT A REVIEW, ADDED MY STORY/AUTHOR TO FAVORITES AND FOLLOW STORY/AUTHOR._**

**_MONKS: Ha when I mentioned Sydney and you said you didn't know that area I changed my mind and I'm glad I did!_**

**_THANKS TO MY HOTCHBUDDIES! LOVES YA LADIES SO MUCH! AND TO EGO BOY (YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE)!_**


End file.
